ultimate_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Plotting
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Patron's Downfall" |next = "Well Executed" }} "Plotting" is a Season 1 episode and the eighth overall episode of FutureSponge! Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Xen Sentron *Jason *JellyKill Synopsis SquidTron and SpongeTron plan to break Patron out of Xen’s prison, and after realizing how tough that would be, they find a jellyfish named JellyKill that holds extreme powers. Meanwhile, Patron is finding out what life in prison is like. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!...short montage of clips from the last episode is shown. Patron is captured by Xen, Patron is boarding the chopper, SquidTron and SpongeTron are getting destroyed by their clones, and Patron says that he’s not going to like it there. time card is shown saying “Next Morning.” Patron’s eyes are groggy and is confused to see a prison chamber. Xen: Bad morning, you filthy criminal. cage Time for breakfast and roll call. Patron: Yes! Break- hey, who are you? Xen: I’m Xen. You know, the guy who imprisoned you. Patron: Wait…mind is glowing Aw crap, I forgot! I’m in this damn prison. pushed by Xen Xen: Look, you can’t be late for this. to the cafeteria where roll call is being done. Jason: Hey, Patron? Do you feel any better from last night? Patron: Not really. Xen: QUIT TALKING, YOU TWO! some English that isn’t clearly said Jason Stanburg. Jason: Here…. Xen: Come on, tough it up, old man. paper Patron Star, the betrayer, the infiltrator, the disgrace. in Patron: Umm...here? Xen: You better be here. Yessiree, you’re going to be here for a long time. gulps in terror as it cuts to SquidTron and SpongeTron SquidTron: sighs Well, SpongeTron, do you feel any better? SpongeTron: K-K-K-Kinda. But how are we gonna get him back? SquidTron: Well, that’s what I wanted to ask you about. What tools do you think we should use. SpongeTron: Well…robo-vision to detect a bunch of random things SquidTron: Okay, that, and...I’ll use my rocket launcher. LET’S DO THIS! the outer walls of the prison Okay, you know what to do, right? SpongeTron: Yep. Unleash the radioactive waste! to Patron going to his prison job as a cook. Xen: Patron, what’s for breakfast today? Patron: Radioactive waste! Xen: Wait, what? Patron: Radioactive waste is coming down! away Xen: We got a runner! tables and goes for him. SquidTron: Yes, we got Xen to go away! Now, bucket onto wall there! Come inside two run inside to see a bunch of security guards. Security Guard: Stop right there! You are trespassing Alcatraxen. Who would do that, I bet you know it’s the most deadly prison in the ocean. SpongeTron: Well, we were, just..um..visiting a friend. SquidTron: Yeah. Security Guard: LIARS! fire and the duo gets knocked back and spill the bucket of acid. It leaks onto a machine that explodes and unleashes a mutant radioactive plankton. It rises up and sprays acid onto the guards and snatches their weapons. Plankton: Ready for some sweet destruction at the most dangerous prison? weapons and fires them. He also takes his antennas gets a signal that pulls them in. He then uses his antennas as guns and shoots the crap out of them. SquidTron: What the hell is going on? Plankton: The most epic takedown of your life. SpongeTron: Hmm, seems cool. plankton clears out the wave of security guards. Plankton: Let’s not get into any more crazy crap. in lamborghini Come on, get in! two quickly hop in as the plankton swerves away. Security Guard: Damn, how did they get away that quick. Security Guard #2: It’s 2017, everything’s like that. SquidTron: Yo, thanks for clearing the feds. Plankton: No problem. The name’s PlankKill. I was just broken out of that machine. I was trapped in there for over 2 years, and I get to live the badass life again. So, uh, anyway, was there a reason you two were trying to break into Alcatraxen? SpongeTron: Well, we were infiltrating Xen’s realm, and our friend got captured. PlankKill: Something tells me you two were completely unprepared for this. I mean, what, how long was he locked up? SquidTron: One night. PlankKill: Exactly. You gotta plan this out. SquidTron: Alright, I guess we should’ve done that. You can stay with us if you want. PlankKill: Cool, thanks. SpongeTron: whispers Psst..Squid...I wonder if this guy’s a descendant… PlankKill: This is a lambo, I heard that. Yeah, I’m a descendant. 2,000 years ago, my ancestor Sheldon J. Plankton was trying to take over Bikini Bottom. Now, I want revenge for all the bullcrap my family got. at a stop Welp, we’re here. So, now that you have me out do you think we can overthrow that tyrant? SquidTron and SpongeTron: Yes. PlankKill: Great. Let me get to creating some prototypes, and we’ll be all set. to Patron at dinner Patron: What the hell is this? Xen: It’s old soup with stale crumbs. Look, if you don’t want it, then you can eat noth- oh, I see you’re already done. Patron: That fricking sucked! Xen: Well, it’s what you’re getting. You’re a prisoner. Now, let me, uh, go...do something. to him in a room with a couple guards having a huge feast. Xen holds on a wine chalice. Gentlemen, to evil! Security Guards: Huzzah! Patron: This is kind of crappy, don’t you think guys? Jason: Oh, calm down. I’ve had to eat the same terrible stuff for 30 years, and do you see my complaining? to roll call Officer: Alright, you dirty criminals. Let me see if you’re all in line. with menacing music Alright, alright...Patron, get over here this instant! I don’t care that it’s your first day, that’s no excus-OW! steals his baton and whips him. Criminals: JAILBREAK! Xen: There will be no “jailbreak.” Now, Patron, you’re going to work tomorrow harder than you’ve ever worked in all your days...COMBINED! Patron: Welp, I’m screwed. to PlankKill designing a tower prototype. PlankKill: There we go, now...yes, very nice. Guys? The design is done. SquidTron: What is it….OH MY GOD! PlankKill: What do you think? SquidTron: Pretty damn good… PlankKill: Indeed. I took some DNA from all of us and made a supply of lethal waste. We have robot screws, rockets, antenna poison, you name it. SpongeTron: How long did it take you to- PlankKill: 20 minutes. head Well, maybe not, but... SquidTron: Well, Sponge, we made a great decision. SpongeTron: It was an accident. SquidTron: Yeah, so? PlankKill: Let’s try it out. it outside and targets an alien. He launches it, and a bunch of vapor and bullets come out as it obliterates the alien entirely. So, my plan is to break the outer shield with the acid we had, and to use my prototype to wipe out any really strong barriers. SpongeTron: And maybe, I could use my vision to identify any bugs and use it to our advantage! PlankKill: Seems pretty tactical. Now, let me go outside and charge the machine. two walk away as PlankKill takes it outside and plants it on the ground. He takes out the blueprints and realizes something wrong. Wait, this doesn’t seem right...why is the code spammed? Machine Robot: Overflow...overflow… PlankKill: Aw crap! Maybe- over to see some aliens Alien: You destroy us, we jam your robot. PlankKill: Oh, is THAT how it works? out laptop and types in hacker code. An explosion is then seen, as the scene is zoomed out. PlankKill then gets viewed. That taught them something. ends Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:FutureSponge! Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275